


King Sized Dilemma

by LilacCrocuta



Series: Medieval Septiplier [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta
Summary: Seán and Mark are finally sharing a bed.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Medieval Septiplier [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681588
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	King Sized Dilemma

It was massive.

It was intimidating.

It was Mark’s.

The first time that the king had invited Seán into his royal chambers to sleep, the Irish knight had not been expecting this at all. And now here he was, slowly walking around the utterly gargantuan issue presented in front of him, Mark’s eager gaze on him as he did.

“So…” the king chuckled, as Seán swept his stare over the object, mouth agape with shock. “What do you think of it?”

 _“What do I think of it?”_ The knight echoed after a moment of recollecting his scattered brain cells. “Mark, this mattress is big enough to fit _my_ entire fuckin’ family _and_ yours.”

The king threw his head back, letting out a deep laugh, as Seán continued to stare at the absurdly large bed.

_Who the hell was in charge of designing this thing?!_

“Well it is called a King-sized mattress.” Mark chuckled, as though reading Seán’s thought process. The knight gave him a lighthearted scowl, but rolled his eyes and made his way over to the side of the bed that the king was sprawled out on.

“And ye actually sleep on this?”

“Well what did you think I slept on?” The other man reminded him, smirking.

The brunet couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh, finally gaining the courage to hop onto the otherworldly-sized sleeping place. He was very relieved to find that, despite its almost terrifying scale, it was rather soft and plushy.

_Alright, perhaps I can see how he likes this bed._

That’s when the real question came to the knight.

“Dare I ask,” Seán pressed, glancing over at Mark’s mildly excited expression. “What could be the purpose of such a ridiculously large bed?”

The king blushed, and gave a small shrug.

“Well,” he replied. “I suppose it was meant for couples to sleep together in. To be honest with you, I never felt really comfortable sleeping in this bed on my own.”

And didn’t that just warm up Seán’s already softened heart?

With a sympathetic smile, the brunet proceeded to scoot closer to his lover and plant a kiss against Mark’s cheek, to which the other man pulled him nearer and returned the favor with a kiss to the lips. Together, they then laid down, with the king pulling the enormous sheets and quilt over the both of them.

Comfortable and warm and very much content, Seán let his eyes close as he snuggled against the other man’s chest, letting Mark lull him to sleep with a hand in his hair and his soft whispering voice in his ear.

The next morning, however, the peace ended.

Seán awoke the following dawn, blinking his eyes open and feeling very much confused when he realized that Mark was no longer beside him—and even worse, the blankets had all apparently been pushed to the opposite side of the bed he was currently on, not only exposing the Irishman to the sudden chill of the morning, but taunting him with how far away from him they were.

Furrowing his brow, the knight sleepily sat up with a small yawn, then proceeded to half-crawl, half-roll over to his cherished, warmth-providing pile of blankets. Goddamnit, this bed was a lot bigger than he’d originally thought!

Finally, the brunet made it to arms-length of his reward and reached out to grab them—

_**Snoooore….** _

At that point, he was _grateful_ for the massive width of the mattress, because Mark’s snore from underneath the blanket pile would have made him fall right off of a normal-sized bed.

Recovering from the small scare, Seán just smiled, heart reduced to a gooey puddle as he gingerly peeled the sheets away from the King’s face, revealing Mark very much asleep and looking as adorable and innocent as a newborn puppy.

Oh yes. He definitely could get used to this bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Seán and Mark have hit yet another milestone, but they still have plenty more to go! Stay tuned!  
> Stay indoors, stay safe, don't touch your face, peace out!


End file.
